ADN YM, Saint Valentin
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «ADN YM» ... 6] Unique cadeau pour la Saint Valentin 2007... Duo va faire un merveilleux cadeau à Heero en cette journée du 14 février... Il n’y avait que Duo pour réaliser cet exploit... YAOI...


Titre : **ADN YM, Saint Valentin**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : ARC - One Shot/AC (_Toujours court, mais qui ne fait pas partie de la série des petits OS_)… **_Une nouvelle journée fête qui est célébrée dans bien des pays…_**

_Bêtas, Takara-sama et Kagura :__  
Tiens, on a appris un nouveau mot grâce à Catirella, on se demandait même s'il existait vraiment XD mais oui nous l'avons trouvé : alèse ou alaise.  
Kagura : Tu dormiras plus intelligente ce soir.  
Takara : Sais pas comment le prendre…_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :****  
**_Écrit les 20/ 21 janvier et les 2/3 février 2007._

Dans la série des « **ADN YM** »… Voici le volet n° 6 

Et oui déjà le « **6** » de l'ARC.

Au cas où certain prendrait cet ARC en route :  
1 - ADN YM, merci Oz  
2 - ADN YM, Shara et Clara…  
3 - ADN YM, Encore !  
4 - ADN YM, Pour un avenir  
5 - ADN YM, Premier Noël de Paix  
Nouvelle liste des textes dans l'ordre de lecture.

Et voilà une nouvelle journée arrive et quelle journée… Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus et vous laisse découvrir ce qui se passe en ce 14 février, d'une année en AC….  
Bonne lecture à vous tous, **_Catirella_**

♥♥♥

**Voici donc mon petit cadeau pour la Saint Valentin de l'année 2007.**

**Heuuuuu, non. Je suis toujours seule… Bonne Saint Valentin Poupoune… Hé sale bête reviens ici.**

**Snif… Même la chatte m'aime pas… OH c'est vrai ma fille est là aujourd'hui ♥ …**

**Catirella **

♥

* * *

**ADN YM, Saint Valentin**

**

* * *

**

Heero, ce matin du 14 février AC 197, s'étire et constate que son futur mari n'est plus à ses côtés.

« Hn ! Où est t'il ? »

Heero, après avoir passé un T-shirt alla voir ses filles qui dormaient encore puis descendit à la cuisine.

« Salut Quatre. Tu n'aurais pas vu l'escargot ? »

« Bonjour Heero. En fait, si… Mais je ne crois pas que tu vas apprécier. »

Froncement de sourcils.

« Où est t'il ? »

« Dans la véranda et j'ai tout fait ce qui était EN MON POUVOIR… Désolé, Duo. »

Quatre n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Heero était déjà partit en direction de la dite véranda. Une fois arrivé, il cligna des yeux en croyant rêver. Duo était en train de faire les vitres avec un petit escabeau très stable.

« Mais que fais-tu ? »

« AHHHHHHHHHH… Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

« … ! … »

Duo lui fit un immense sourire.

« Je suis en pleine forme ce matin et il commence à faire beau donc je nettoie les vitres comme cela le soleil va pouvoir chauffer cette belle pièce. »

« Duo. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? »

« Oui. J'ai une pêche terrible. J'ai pris un petit déjeuner, il y a une heure mais je vais revenir prendre des forces dans une nouvelle petite heure. Tu peux aller travailler, mon amour. Tout va bien. »

« Hn. Je vais déjeuner. »

« 'Vi. »

Heero resta environ 30 secondes à regarder Duo s'acharner sur la vitre avec son chiffon et le produit pour les vitres. Puis il alla rejoindre Quatre qui n'était plus seul.

« Bonjour Heero. »

« Salut Hilde, Wufei, Trowa, je ne vais pas au bureau aujourd'hui. »

Tout en parlant, Heero avait pris le téléphone mural de la cuisine et avait sélectionné une des touches mémorisées.

« On a une réunion de prévu. »

« Hum, la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui et tu veux la fêter comme il faut avec Démona. »

« Hn, je sais Trowa et non Hilde, Démona ne fera pas de galipettes aujourd'hui, j'ai un pressentiment… Sally bonjour, c'est Heero, excuse-moi de te déranger si tôt mais je crois que Duo va accoucher aujourd'hui. »

« **QUOI !** »

« Chuuuuut… Oui, il est en pleine forme, il fait les vitres de la véranda comme s'il était un féru du ménage… Ok, je t'attend, je n'ai pas l'intention de ne pas être là dès le début cette fois-ci… Oui, à tout de suite. »

Heero eut à peine le temps de raccrocher que Quatre lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Heero, tu es sérieux ? »

« Hn. J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur le net en plus de livres sur le sujet cette fois-ci et beaucoup de femmes font divers travaux dans leur maison ou des courses le jour J. Elles sont en pleine forme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais connaissant l'escargot, il va choisir cette journée pour mettre au monde notre… »

« **HEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…** »

« **Duo.** »

« Vas-y, on va préparer votre chambre. »

Heero courut jusqu'à la véranda et Wufei monta à l'étage, dans la chambre des filles qui avaient dû avoir peur en entendant crier car elles venaient de se mettre à hurler elles aussi.

« Duo. »

« Heero, j'ai plein d'eau partout, il est un peu en avance là ! »

Heero lui sourit.

« Oui, mon ange mais ce n'est pas grave, il veux tirer sur la natte de sa maman. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Je suis pas une fiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllle… Whoua, ça va vite la vache ! »

« Allez, on monte à l'étage et on t'installe. »

« Me laisse pas hein ? »

« Non, je reste avec toi cette fois-ci. »

« 'Vi. »

Heero fut attendu par Trowa en bas des escaliers pour l'aider. Duo se mordait la lèvre et était perdu dans son monde de douleur.

« J'ai annulé la réunion et je reste pour aider Wufei avec les filles. Hilde ne va pas bien ce matin, cela lui a pris après le cri de Duo. »

« Ok, merci Trowa. »

« Ça fait mal, je veux cette foutue piqûre que je n'ai plus la douleur des contractiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooonnnnnns ! Heechan… »

« Je suis là, mon ange. Trowa, prends-lui les jambes. »

Trowa souleva celles-ci une fois Duo pris dans les bras d'Heero qui n'en bava pas trop. Duo n'avait pris que 7 petits kilos mais dans le ventre, celui-ci était un obstacle en fait.

Quatre avait retiré la couette et mis deux alèses pour protéger le matelas. Heero et Trowa l'installa sur le côté droit du lit. Duo se mit à trembler.

« Tu as froid ? »

« J'ai peur Heero, tellement peur. Je AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Je sais cette fois et ça fait mal, très mal. »

« _Hilde, ça va ?_ »

« Hilde est malade ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon ange. »

« Elle a vomit à son réveil et il semble que le petit déjeuner qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir ne lui a pas réussi. »

Duo regarda Heero avec des yeux de petit chaton et Heero l'embrassa sur le nez, Duo lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

« Trowa va relever Wufei, s'il te plait, qu'il puisse s'occuper de sa fiancée… »

« J'y vais. Mais vous m'appelez s'il y a un problème. »

« Oui, mon amour. »

Duo eu une nouvelle contraction à ce moment là.

« OHHHHH, Sally elle arrive quand ? »

« Je la rappelle sur son portable. »

« Merci Quatre. »

Quatre s'absenta le temps d'aller récupérer son portable dans leur chambre.

« Heero, on se marie à la fête des mères hein, promis. »

« Oui, promis et l'on baptisera notre fils. »

« 'Vi. »

« Je vais te déshabiller. »

« D'accord. »

Quatre revint à ce moment là.

« D'accord Sally, à tout de suite… Elle arrive, elle est à moins de 10 kilomètres. »

« Merci Quatre. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Oui. »

« Allez Duo, agrippe mon bras. »

« Attends Quatre, attends une autre contraction. HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, **Heero fais-toi castrer**. »

Quatre grimaça et Heero fronça les sourcils. Après coup, Duo se mordit la lèvre et fit une petite moue adorable.

« Désolé, c'est à cause de la douleur, mon amour. »

« Hn. De toute façon, il en est hors de question. »

« Je m'en doute, 'scuse. »

« Je te pardonne. J'ai l'impression d'être un prêtre ! Je vous pardonne mon fils. »

Duo éclata de rire et Quatre sourit. Heero avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Duo de sa douleur physique.

« Ne me fais pas rire. »

« Tu vois je pourrais faire carrière dans autre chose que l'informatique. »

« Il y a encore du travail, mon amour… Hummmmmmmmm, ça revient, HEECHAN… »

« Je suis là. »

Duo serrait de toutes ses forces la main d'Heero mais aussi celle que Quatre avait glissée dans sa main gauche. Les trais du visage de Duo se relâchèrent.

« Merci Quatre. »

« De rien . »

Ils profitèrent de cette dernière contraction pour finir de déshabiller Duo. Sally, qui avait sa propre clé de la maison depuis l'incident d'Halloween, rentra et monta directement à l'étage.

« Alors cela avance ? Bonjour, ma petite maman. »

« J'ai mal, fais-moi la piqûre, je n'en peux plu. »

« C'est bien la première fois que tu m'en réclames une. Tu es sûr Duo ? »

« Oui. »

« Si je vois que cela se complique, je te fais une anesthésie générale, nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Oui. Mais là une locale, je veux le voir cette fois-ci. »

« Bien, Quatre tu peux aller chercher ce qui reste à l'arrière de ma voiture, je préparé la péridurale. »

Duo, au mot " péridurale ", blêmit d'un coup.

« Ça va aller mon ange, je suis là. »

« Heechan, j'ai peur, ça va faire super mal, je sais plus. »

Heero lui prend le visage entre les mains.

« Je sais que tu vas être fort. Aussi fort que lorsque les sbires d'Oz te torturaient. »

« Oui, je vais être fort. OH MON DIEU L'AIGUILLE EST GROSSE. »

« Duo, regarde-moi. **Regarde-moi**. Oui, c'est cela ne me quitte pas des yeux pour le moment. »

« Tu vas faire le dos rond Duo et surtout ne bouge pas. »

« Voui. Pas facile avec mon ventre ! »

« Je sais Duo mais fais-moi un beau dos rond. »

Duo le fit tant bien que mal mais ses lèvres tremblaient. Heero lui donna de petits bisous en lui disant des mots doux.

« AIEEEEEEEEEEE… Heechan… »

Duo se mit à pleurer, il détestait toujours autant les piqûres.

« Je suis là, chut, c'est fini, ne pleure pas. Ooh mon ange, ne pleure pas. »

« Ça fait mal, j'y arrive pas, je suis pas si fort que cela. »

« Si tu es courageux, allez, c'est fini. »

« Oui Duo c'est fini, tu vas pouvoir te rallonger. »

« Mais ça va appuyer dessus ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Duo se rallonge mais grimace pour la forme.

« Comédien. »

« Mais heuuuuu… Même pas vrai… Sally. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourras aller voir Hilde après, elle est malade semble t'il. »

« Oui mais avant nous allons devoir sortir ce petit garçon. Quatre, tu peux commencer à installer le matériel, je vais me changer. Heero tu passes cette blouse et Quatre tu sais quoi faire. »

Duo fixait Sally en lui faisant une bouille suppliante pour Hilde.

« Oui Duo, d'accord, je vais aller voir vite fait Hilde et je reviens de suite. »

« Tu reviens après hein ? »

« Bien sûr, Duo. »

Sally revint en effet à peine 6 minutes plus tard.

« Alors ? »

« Je dois l'ausculter mais ne t'inquiète pas ça n'a pas l'air très grave. Allez à nous maintenant. Heero ne le fait pas regarder le temps que je l'anesthésie et que je sorte le bébé d'accord ? »

« Hn. »

« Bien. Quatre, prêt ? »

« Oui Sally. »

« Duo, respire calmement. »

« C'est quoi cette grosse seringue ? »

Sally regarda Heero qui prit le visage de Duo de suite entre les mains.

« Ce n'est rien mon… »

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH T'AS RAISON YUY. »

« Duo, dans moins d'une minute tu ne sentiras plus rien. »

« LÁ JE LE SENS ET . ÇA FAIT MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE. YUY C'EST TA FAUTE. »

« Sally ! »

« C'est fini. »

Duo avait des yeux qui lançaient des poignards.

« Mon amour. »

Les sourcils de Duo commencèrent à se défroncer et il se mordit la lèvre.

« Pardon. »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Bien. Duo tu ne regardes pas, Heero tu ne le laisses pas regarder. Quatre, on y va. »

Heero lut la peur dans le regard de son ange.

« Tout va bien se passer, je t'aime. »

« Oui, je t'aime aussi mon amour. Hummmmmmmm, je n'ai pas mal mais je sens et j'entends. »

« Je sais. Duo votre fils sera là dans moins de 5 minutes. »

« C'est super, je ferme mes oreilles. »

Quatre sourit à Sally qui continua l'incision du ventre de Duo.

Et six petites minutes plus tard.

« Ouinnnnnnnnnn Ouinnnnnnnnnn… »

« Et voilà Duo, tu attends juste une minute. »

« C'est trop Sally, je veux voir mon fils. Heero, tu triches lâche mon visage. »

« Non, il y a trop de sang. Comme il est petit. »

Duo bouda en faisant la moue et râla.

« Heero. »

« Il n'est pas plus petit que les filles. Une légère toilette maintenant, je te le laisse Quatre. »

Duo, n'ayant aucune réponse de son fiancé, tenta sa chance auprès de Sally.

« Sally. »

« Il faut que je te referme Duo et je dois sortir le placenta. »

« Mais je veux le voir. »

« Oui, mon ange tu vas le voir, Quatre s'occupe de lui. »

Duo commença à chouiner en faisant la moue encore plus boudeuse. Sally, de son côté, continuait de s'occuper de Duo. Quatre, une fois le bébé plus propre, le mit sur le haut du ventre de Duo qui pleura dés qu'il vit son fils. Quatre retourna aider Sally, Duo n'avait pas encore le ventre de recousu.

« Ooh comme il est mignon. Il a de toutes petites mains tu as vu et un petit nez. »

« Il est aussi beau que sa maman. Je t'aime mon amour. »

Duo pleura encore plus.

« H.e.e.r.o. »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuut, regarde, il baille. »

« 'Vi, c'est adorable. Il a un peu de cheveux, c'est trop mimi. »

« Hn. David ta maman est déjà gaga de toi. »

« Hé… Heero, prends-le tu veux bien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Heero prit de suite leur fils dans ses bras sans lui faire mal et paniqua pour son ange.

« SALLY. »

« Quatre, tiens-moi cela. »

Rapidement, Sally lui installa une perfusion et lui fit passer du sang et du sérum.

« Sally ? »

« C'est normal, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et comme il aurait refusé avant que je le pique cela devait arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, regarde il reprend des couleurs. »

« Je ne suis pas sourd. Aime pas les aiguilles. Zut j'ai cru que j'allais y échapper mais non. »

« Non et tu n'y touches pas. »

« Non, Sally promis. Ça va mieux mon amour. »

« Tu m'as fait très peur. »

« Pardon. »

« Tu veux ton fils ? »

« Oui. »

Heero lui reposa sur le ventre et resta très près de lui. Sally finit de le recoudre et Quatre surveilla Duo.

Duo et Heero étaient heureux et comblés. Quatre les envia mais n'envia pas ce que Duo avait subit par deux fois en plus de ce qu'Oz avait du lui faire pour en arriver là… Tout compte fait le rôle de parrain et nounou était très bien.

Une petite heure plus tard, Duo dormait paisiblement avec sa perfusion qu'il n'avait pas touchée comme promis. Heero le veillait et Quatre gagattait avec David dans le salon et tous les autres autour. Sally resta avec eux et Réléna allait les rejoindre en fin d'après midi pour voir le dernier né de la famille Yuy/Maxwell.

Duo, hélas, ne pouvait quitter le lit. La douleur de la césarienne et la perte de sang ne le lui permettaient pas. Heero l'avait pris dans ses bras le temps que leur lit soit nettoyé et changé entièrement. Dans l'après midi, Heero lui apporta son fils qui dormait dans un couffin tout blanc avec un liserais bleu marine. Heero lui avait mis un magnifique petit pyjama que Duo lui avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt, lors d'une sortie non autorisée avec ses deux filles.

Heero avait passé l'éponge.

Duo était tellement joyeux d'avoir pu se promener un peu en ville avec ses puces dans leur poussette. Il ne les avait pas oublié et elles avaient elles aussi été gâté par leur Daddy.

Hilde, à l'arriver de Réléna, réunit tout le monde dans la chambre d'Heero et de Duo. Autant dire qu'ils étaient nombreux car J et G avaient accouru au plus vite à l'appel d'Heero pour leur annoncer qu'ils venaient d'être à nouveau grand pères.

Wufei faillit faire un malaise lorsque Hilde lui annonça qu'il allait être papa.

Duo sourit comme tout et tous furent heureux pour eux.

Cette première Saint-Valentin de Paix fut merveilleuse.

Duo et Heero eurent un magnifique petit garçon aux yeux améthyste pour le moment.

Heero offrit à son ange un ruban en satin de cette couleur en attendant qu'il puisse voir son cadeau qui se trouvait dans le garage de la maison.

Heero lui avait fait une belle natte où le ruban se trouvait avec un beau nœud.

Wufei lui, une fois remis, offrit à Hilde son cadeau et tous les autres en firent de même sous le regard de Duo et d'Heero.

Duo lui n'avait pas de cadeau car il l'avait déjà fait à Heero.

Mais cela c'était leur secret à tous les deux.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble en toute simplicité dans la chambre pour ne pas laisser Duo seul. Il était des plus heureux d'être entouré de sa famille.

Le 14 février, Shara et Clara eurent un petit frère. David serait baptisé avant le mariage de ses parents.

Mais pour l'heure David dormait paisiblement au côté de son Daddy et ses sœurs étaient avec leur Otoosan assis au sol.

L'amour était au rendez-vous une fois de plus et elle allait régner en maître dans cette chambre alors qu'un petit bout de chou venait de bailler…

_**FIN**_

♥♥♥

David est né…  
Comme toujours j'espère que cela vous a plu.  
Rendez-vous bientôt pour l'avant-dernier ARC de cette aventure.

_**BISOUS Á TOUT LE MONDE ET BONNE SAINT-VALENTIN **_

_**Catirella**_

♥

* * *

♥ **Petite review ?  
**…** ♥ **…** ♥ **…** ♥ **…** ↓**


End file.
